


Priority: Thessia

by Sisyphe



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Octosyllables, Poetry, Retelling, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisyphe/pseuds/Sisyphe
Summary: These are song lyrics I wrote for a band.This is a retelling that one Mass Effect 3 mission we can never win, as seen from Liara's point of view.I'm using octosyllables (I think), which are pretty common in my mother tongue.





	Priority: Thessia

I tremble in anger and fear  
But I refuse to shed a tear  
Waves of Reapers come crashing in  
Robbing us of what could have been

The jewel's falling off the crown  
We loftily thought as our own  
Goddess, how has it come to this?  
Did we trade greatness for hubris?

-

I focus on her, her presence  
Hope is her blood, fight her essence  
She will lead us to victory  
Together we will write history

She always does, in her we trust  
We'll follow her through grime and dust  
She's our shepherd, our strength, our spark  
Beacon of hope in the long dark

-

Our destination awaits us  
With tales unreal and treasonous  
No wonder that secret was kept  
In times of peace I would have wept

Athame never was our kin  
But her beauty holds deep within  
The remnants of a hope once lost  
We must bring back at any cost

-

Suddenly fate strikes us again  
Gunship blazing, blades unrestrained  
Pulling the rug from under us  
Malevolent and pernicious

Indoctrination sure runs deep  
Our shepherd is losing her sheep  
And I'm losing my sanity  
Oh Mother, are you watching me?

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal thanks to the lovely [LigeiaMaloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/pseuds/LigeiaMaloy) for proofreading it. I hope the octosyllables didn't throw you off as they seem pretty uncommon in English. :)


End file.
